


Having Cold

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, mereka masih smp, prekuel these years, romance ala anak sekolahan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Prekuel These Years/Hanya karena sebuah penyakit bernama flu, pemuda itu bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya bereaksi lain ketika berhadapan dengan sang gadis. Dia terperangkap oleh netra abu-abu itu—dan tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat./Kisah saat perasaan sang pemuda itu mulai bersemi./FangYing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AT, typo(s), OOC.

Fang terus berjalan pulang sembari mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kepalanya sudah sangat pening, dunianya berputar, kalau dia membiarkannya begitu saja mungkin dia sudah pingsan dari tadi. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah—bukan, bukan karena pusing di kepalanya semakin parah, tapi suara derap langkah kaki yang mengikutinya begitu mengganggunya dari tadi.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengikutiku?" Dia bertanya kesal. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat dia berbicara tadi. Setengah berbalik, menatap seorang gadis yang masih setia memasang wajah datarnya. Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Sudah kepalanya pening, bernapas pun susah, wajahnya memerah panas, belum lagi diikuti oleh temannya sendiri.

Iya, temannya sendiri—Ying.

"Kau sakit. Sejak pagi keadaanmu memang tak baik. Salah jika aku mengikutimu pulang? Siapa tahu kau pingsan di jalan," Ying menjawab santai, seolah itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Sebenarnya dia punya alasan lain—beberapa hari yang lalu kalau tidak salah Fang pernah bilang kalau rumahnya sepi karena kedua orang tuanya sedang ke luar kota selama seminggu. "Aku ini niatnya baik-lah. Malah dimarahi."

Bola mata nila itu memutar malas. "Pulang sana. Aku tidak suka diikuti," dengan itu, dia pun berbalik dan kembali lanjut berjalan, tak menghiraukan apa gadis itu mendengarkan yang dia katakan atau tidak.

Kaki-kaki yang berbalut seragam sekolah itu kembali berhenti untuk kedua kalinya. Fang menahan kesalnya. Apa Ying tidak mau dengar? Kenapa gadis itu begitu keras kepala?

Masa bodoh. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tak memedulikannya. Dia kembali berjalan, namun semakin lama langkahnya semakin memelan sampai akhirnya langkah itu terhenti dan—

—tepat sebelum dirinya menyentuh tanah, ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Dasar keras kepala," cibir gadis itu pelan.

**X.x.X**

Kedua netra yang tersembunyi itu perlahan terbuka. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali—menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu dengan matanya. Ketika matanya sudah terbuka sempurna, Fang baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya, terbaring di kasurnya sendiri.

Dia berusaha bangun, tapi—"Ah!" dia berseru ngilu. Oh Ya Tuhan, kepalanya pening sekali.

Salah satu tangannya terulur ke samping, menahan berat badannya. Pandangannya mengedar. Dahinya mengenyit heran tatkala menemukan sebuah tas lain yang berada di kursi meja belajarnya—tampak seperti tas seorang gadis. Kedua netra nila itu menyipit, memicing karena sekarang kacamatanya entah berada di mana.

Saat itu juga, pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan. Seorang gadis berada di sana, dengan mangkuk dan gelas berisi air putih penuh berada di kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengobrak-abrik tasmu untuk mencari kunci rumah. Aku tidak bisa memasak dan aku tidak bisa membongkar bahan makananmu begitu saja. Jadi aku beli sup di warung tak jauh dari sini. Aku mau kau memakannya. Mau kusuapi atau tidak, yang penting kau harus makan."

Pemuda itu mendengus geli. Mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah pemuda itu pingsan dan yang dia dengar adalah kalimat-kalimat suruhan seperti itu?

"Aku—"

"Menurut denganku sekali-sekali, Bocah Keras Kepala."

"Kau—ah!" Fang mencibir gadis itu dalam hati—sialan, flunya kali ini benar-benar membuat masalah. Pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Ying berjalan menghampirinya, menaruh kedua benda yang memenuhi tangannya itu di nakas. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang, mendorong pelan tubuh sang pemuda agar bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Gadis itu berani melakukannya karena dia tahu Fang tidak punya tenaga untuk melawannya.

"Demammu lumayan. Tiga puluh delapan derajat celsius. Tidak ada obat penurun demam saat kucari tadi, jadi kusarankan kau istirahat sepenuhnya, besok jangan ke mana-mana," titah gadis itu lagi.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruhku seperti itu?" ujar pemuda itu sinis. Jelas dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Apa karena dia sedang sakit jadi gadis itu bisa berlaku seenaknya? Mentang-mentang dari mereka berlima hanya mereka berdua yang satu SMP jadi bisa berbuat seperti ini?

Oh tidak, mungkin jika Yaya ada, justru Yaya bisa jauh lebih perhatian daripada Ying dan itu membuatnya semakin risih.

Mengabaikan kalimat bernada tidak mengenakkan itu, sang gadis mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi sup yang ditaruhnya di nakas. "Kau kusuapi saja. Jangan membantah," kata Ying.

"Apa aku—hei!" Pemuda itu terbatuk saat sendok berisi nasi putih dengan kuah sup itu sukses masuk ke mulutnya saat dia hendak protes tadi. Tapi kali ini dia terdiam. Hangatnya sup itu masuk ke tenggorokannya dan membuat dirinya rileks. Lagipula dia akui, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Bahkan dirinya sendiri merasa hebat karena masih bisa berteriak walaupun tenggorokannya sakit.

"Harusnya, kau tidak perlu bermain basket saat hujan-hujanan seperti itu. Kita sudah kelas sembilan, jaga kesehatan dong," meskipun diakhiri dengan decakan, Fang bisa tahu kalau kata-kata itu tulus keluar dari hati sang gadis. Pemuda itu mendengus, merasa mendapat perhatian spesial. Ditambah lagi ini pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain—ibunya pernah, namun saat dia masih TK dulu.

Dasar menyebalkan.

Namun, kali ini dia terdiam, fokus menerima suapan dari gadis itu—walau tanpa sadar kedua netranya terus terpaku dengan sepasang abu-abu yang berada di balik lensa tipis tanpa bingkai.

Entah kenapa dia menyukainya. Sorot khawatir yang ditunjukkan oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

Dia benar-benar merasa spesial, kali ini.

**X.x.X**

Gadis itu masih sibuk membaca buku pelajarannya walau sesekali melirik pemuda yang kini sudah tertidur lelap. Matanya melirik jarum pendek arlojinya.

Baru pukul sembilan malam—dan pemuda itu sudah terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ying mengendurkan otot lehernya. Tanpa sadar sudah satu jam lebih dia terus menunduk, membaca buku pelajarannya di meja belajar sang pemuda.

Dia bosan, tidak pernah tahu jika menemani orang sakit bisa sebosan ini.

Gadis berkacamata itu tak mengerti kenapa dia mau repot-repot membohongi orang tuanya dengan bilang menginap di rumah teman sembari mengerjakan pekerjaan kelompok. Soal menginap sih memang benar, tapi tak ada pekerjaan kelompok sama sekali. Gadis itu bahkan sampai pulang ke rumah dan membawa perlengkapan pribadinya ke rumah sang pemuda.

Mungkin tanpa sadar dia kasihan, mungkin—begitulah setidaknya yang dia simpulkan.

Lampu kamar Fang dimatikan dan hanya lampu tidur yang dihidupkan. Ying tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu selain dengan belajar. Jujur, mata dan otaknya lelah, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa asyik tertidur sedangkan temannya sendiri sedang sakit?

Dan di mana pula dia harus tidur? Seratus persen tolakan akan terucap darinya jika dia harus tidur di samping pemuda yang sedang sakit itu, walau kenyataannya kasur sang pemuda itu cukup luas.

"Hoamm," Ying menguap lelah. Jemarinya baru akan membalik halaman berikutnya, sampai akhirnya suara lenguhan kecil terdengar dari satu-satunya penghuni kamar selain dirinya. Panik, dia pun menghampiri Fang dengan cepat.

Gadis itu menyentuh leher Fang, mengecek suhu tubuh sang pemuda, dan sejurus kemudian helaan napas lega terdengar darinya. Demamnya sudah mulai turun. Namun, mendengar Fang yang lagi-lagi melenguh, bahkan terdengar seperti merintih, membuat seluruh atensinya berpusat ke sana.

Kompres kain itu dia ambil dan kembali dia celupkan ke air sebelum akhirnya kembali dia letakkan di dahi sang pemuda. Dia mengambil handuk kering yang terletak di sebelah baskom dan mulai mengelap leher Fang yang berkeringat. Sesekali dia meringis sedih. Kemarin hujan lumayan lebat, dia tahu Fang belum makan sejak siang, tapi sampai jam lima sore pemuda itu terus bermain basket sendirian di lapang sekolah, tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Saat itu Ying terjebak di sekolah dan memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda saat suara gesekan antara bola basket dan lapangan tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat mendapati teman sekelasnya itu malah asyik bermain basket. Ini sudah satu jam berlalu sejak hujan mulai turun dan setahunya ketika istirahat kedua Fang malah diam di kelas, tidak ke kantin seperti yang lainnya.

Dan gadis itu yang awalnya berdiri di pinggir gedung itu langsung berlari ke kantin dan membeli sebungkus nasi lalu kembali ke tempat awalnya.

" _Fang! Berhentilah bermain! Sekarang hujan lebat dan kau belum makan, kan?!"_ _Ying berseru keras, jelas karena jarak tempatnya berteduh dengan lapangan basket terhitung cukup jauh, belum lagi hujan._

" _Fang! Kau bisa mendengarku apa tidak?!"_

" _Berisik! Aku dengar! Kenapa sih kau ini? Aku baru main satu jam!"_ _Mendengar jawaban seperti itu berhasil membuat kedua matanya mengerjap kaget. 'Baru main satu jam'? Oh oke, jadi setelah pulang sekolah dia langsung ke lapangan padahal hujan sudah turun bahkan sebelum bel pulang berbunyi? Oke._

Alhasil, Ying menarik paksa sang pemuda dan menyuruhnya makan saat itu juga di pinggir gedung. Dia tak peduli mau ada yang memperhatikan mereka atau apa, yang dia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah 'Fang harus makan'. Setelah itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda beretnis sama dengannya itu kembali ke lapangan, Fang harus segera pulang. Walaupun itu artinya harus melibatkan jam _kuasa_ , yang penting 'pemuda itu tidak boleh main basket lagi'.

Dan keesokan harinya—alias hari ini—pemuda itu ternyata malah terserang flu, mungkin bukan hari ini, mungkin sudah sejak kemarin malam.

Ketika leher pemuda itu sudah kering, Ying berniat kembali ke meja belajar sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"... jangan ... pergi ..."

Kedua netra abu-abu itu mengerjap. Genggaman tangan Fang memang tidak kuat, dia bahkan bisa menepisnya saat ini juga. Tapi melihat pemuda itu meringis—mimpi buruk?—dia tentu saja tidak tega. Jadi dia memakluminya kali ini.

Ying menatap wajah yang sedang terlelap itu. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum. Kakinya berusaha menggapai kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Setelah itu, dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi tersebut.

Tangannya yang digenggam oleh pemuda itu dia biarkan di atas kasur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia pun ikut bermain di dunia mimpi, menyusul Fang yang sudah bermain lebih dulu satu jam yang lalu.

**X.x.X**

Ying mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan langsung terbangun duduk. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kepikiran hingga dia terbangun tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Ah, sebentar. 'Terbangun duduk'.

Gadis itu melihat kondisinya. Keningnya mengernyit saat mendapati dia tertidur di atas kasur sang pemuda. Kacamatanya dan jam tangannya juga berada di samping nakas. Dan di mana orang itu? Kenapa dia bisa tertidur di sini? Seingatnya dia tidur menyandar pada kursi.

"Hoamm," dia menguap lelah. Netranya tak sengaja menangkap jam dinding yang tergantung di samping lemari.

Astaga, jam tujuh pagi.

Dia pun buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk mandi. Setelah acara mandinya setelah dan dia sudah memakai baju, dia keluar kamar. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara berisik yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Pasti Fang berada di sana—tidak mungkin itu hantu, kan?

"Fang!"

"Apa-lah kau ini? Masih pagi pula sudah teriak-teriak," protes sang pemuda. Dari nada bicaranya saja kentara sekali kalau keadaannya sudah jauh membaik dibandingkan kemarin malam. Lihat saja sekarang. Dia asyik makan camilan sembari berbaring di sofa dan menonton TV di ruang tengah.

Perempuan satu-satunya di sana mencibir pelan. Dia menghampiri sang pemuda yang sibuk memusatkan atensinya pada benda kotak itu. Gadis itu berada di sisi luar sandaran tangan, berlutut dan menatap wajah Fang dari sana. Pipinya bersemu merah tatkala menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat ini terhitung sangat dekat. "Fang, aku mau tanya."

"Tanya apa?" Fang merespon santai. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari TV dan di detik berikutnya keadaan pembuluh vena di wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan sang gadis.

Ying membuka mulutnya, mencicit pelan, "Kenapa aku bisa tidur di kasurmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak suka?" Tanpa sadar pemuda itu merendahkan nada suaranya. Kedua netra nilanya fokus menatap abu-abu milik Ying. Dalam jarak yang dekat seperti ini, pemuda itu bahkan bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di sana. Netra yang tampak seperti kaca.

Sekali lagi dia terperangkap.

Gadis itu sendiri mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Lalu kau tidur di mana? Bangun jam berapa?"

"Aku bangun jam lima. Setelah aku memindahkanmu, aku tidur di sini," jawab Fang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bangun lagi jam enam dan langsung membeli nasi bungkus. Makan sana, aku sudah makan bagianku."

Ying mengangkat kepalanya yang otomatis membuat kontak mata mereka terputus. Dia berjalan mengitari sofa dan berakhir menuju sisi lain meja kaca yang berada di sana. Satu piring bersih dengan nasi lemak yang masih terbungkus rapi sudah siap sedia di atas benda berkaki empat itu. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Sempat-sempatnya Fang memikirkan orang lain; lupa akan kenyataan bahwa Fang tidak cocok dengan urusan dapur.

"Demammu sudah turun memang? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya gadis itu sembari membuka bungkusan sarapannya.

"Sudah. Aku sudah sembuh—lumayanlah. Hanya butuh istirahat seharian saja sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali beraktivitas normal," jawab sang pemuda seadanya.

"Baguslah. Jadi seharian ini kau di rumah saja, kan?"

"Iya. Kau mau pulang kapan?"

"Mengusir?"

"Hanya bertanya."

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Dia menggigit sendoknya dengan imut. "Aku masih ingin lebih lama di sini, boleh? Lagipula memangnya kau tidak kesepian apa?"

Fang terdiam. Lagi-lagi matanya menatap sepasang mata itu. Sebelum sempat dia sadari, kepalanya sudah mengangguk, menyetujui keinginan gadis yang kini sedang duduk di sofa tunggal di ruang tengah sana, menemaninya.

**X.x.X**

"Kau ... eng ... hati-hati di jalan," Fang melambaikan tangannya. Sekarang sudah menjelang tengah hari dan gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah semalaman menginap di rumahnya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat Ying yang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik dan berlari menghampirinya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu sang pemuda.

"Jaga kondisi ya, kita sudah kelas sembilan. Tujuh bulan lagi Ujian Kelulusan. Jangan sakit-sakit lagi. Jangan buat aku khawatir. Oh iya, nanti Senin, kan ulangan Matematika, semangat, Fang!" Gadis itu menunjukkan cengirannya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ciri khas ketika seseorang memberikan semangat—sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berjalan pulang dan menghilang di belokan.

Fang masih bergeming. Sejak kata-kata yang tadi Ying ucapkan padanya, walau itu sudah berlalu hampir setengah menit yang lalu, dia masih terdiam di ambang pintu rumahnya. Menatap lurus ke depan seolah tak percaya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya naik dan terdengar kekehan pelan darinya.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak kiri yang sempat gadis itu tepuk tadi. Dia mengelusnya dan berbisik pelan, "'Semangat, Fang' ... 'semangat, Fang' ..."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menutup pintu rumahnya—pun tak lupa menguncinya. Senyuman di bibirnya semakin lebar sampai-sampai dia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya sendiri.

"'Semangat, Fang' ... 'semangat, Fang' ..." Dia terus mengulangi apa yang Ying katakan padanya. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu berlari menghampiri sofa dan langsung melempar dirinya ke atas benda empuk itu. Tangan kanannya meraba dadanya tepat di atas tempat jantungnya berdetak.

Sensasi ini ... dia baru kali ini merasakannya. Sensasi yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, sensasi yang membuat dirinya merasa berbunga-bunga hanya karena ucapan semangat sederhana dari seorang gadis.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Fang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum dalam satu hari.

Hanya karena kata 'semangat, Fang' yang terus bergema di benaknya, hidupnya pun mulai berwarna sejak hari itu.

Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada flu yang berhasil membuatnya terbaring lemah di kasur semalaman.

...

Walau beberapa bulan menjelang kelulusan, Fang memutuskan untuk menghentikan perasaan unik itu. Dia merasa tidak enak karena merasakannya pada temannya sendiri. Belum tentu juga mereka akan satu SMA.

Setidaknya, selama beberapa bulan ini, hanya karena melihat gadis itu tersenyum, tanpa sadar dirinya pun ikut tersenyum.

_Asal Ying senang, aku juga senang._

**The End**


End file.
